1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to images.
2. Description of Related Art
Image identification method is used in many fields. Conventional identification method compares the pixel values of pixels in two images to determine similarities between the two images. However, if two images have the same content but different color gradations, the two images are determined to be different. Therefore, the present system is not accurate.